The Death Collector
by OnlySlightlySane
Summary: A series of death stories involving Jonny Quest and crew. Taken from actual episodes and re-written so people die... rated M for violent deaths and possible murder/sucide.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is for the season two episode "Undersea Urgency" and in the origional episode, Jonny, Jessie and Dr. Quest visit an underwater research facility and strange, amphibion creatures are awakend from an undersea quake and begin to reak havoc on the facility. If I mis-write some of the character names, it's becuase I couldn't understand it when the name was said in the episode so, sorry. I own nothing, Jonny Quest and all logos belong to the receptive owners and I in no way claim to own any of it.**

"Hi Hadji, hi Race! Here we are, 20,000 leagues under the sea, behind me is the Fern reasearch facility. A real, honest to goodness, underwater city! By the next time we come here it, the whole place will be finished so it'll be even cooler!" "Hi Dad! Hope you're getting over that ear infection, deep sea pressure really wouldn't be good for you. We are having a blast, this city is just incredible! Feel better, love you!" Jonny Quest and Jessie Bannon were having the time of their lives! They had been invited to stay for a whole week at an undersea city that was currently under construction. Dr. Devou was in charge of the project and had told one of her foremen to show Jonny and Jessie the outside of the facility and assisting with the filming of a mini-documentary for Hadji and Race.

They were about to make their way to the Moon Pool, an underwater garage with all of the undersea vehicles stored in side of it when there was a sudden earthquake. Jonny watched in horror as the quake shook the whole foundation of the facility but allowed a sigh of relief when he saw the building remained in tact. A huge chasm had opened up in the sea floor and Jessie, thinking she saw something within it, trained the lens of the camera she was holding to the opening. What she saw almost made her gasp in shock. Some sort of hive was located between the two halves of the chasm and upon zooming, some sort of creature could be seen swimming out.

The creatures reached a hammer head shark and swarmed it, turning the poor thing to bones in a matter of seconds. Jonny, Jessie and the foreman then watched in horror as the creatures then devoured a group of undersea workers blasting for a new building site. When the creatures turned their attention on them, they rushed back to the safety of the Moon Pool as fast as their water boards would take them. Jonny and Jessie were able to get out of the water but the foreman was not as lucky and was ruthlessly eaten alive. Just as the two thought they were safe however, several of the creatures came up onto the floor of the Moon Pool. "They're amphibions!" Jessie cried out in horror.

Jonny was leading Jessie out of the room and into an adjacent hallway when one of the creatures pounced on him and tore a huge gash in the helmet he had been wearing. The two of them managed to kill the creature by dropping heavy equipment onto it but several others clawed at the door protecting them. "Look how sharp their claws and teeth are!" Jessie cried on the verge of hysterics. Jonny and Jessie quickly moved on, leaving traps for the creatures in their wake when Jessie suddenly stopped and began to cry out. "I just can't go on! You saw what those things could do! There's no way we're going to be able to make it out of here!"

She collapsed onto Jonny's shoulder crying as he held her close and whispered soothing words to her. "Jessie, we'll be fine. We've made it out of worse situations than this before, we'll make it out of this one. I won't let those things get to you Jessie. I'll protect you, at any cost." **(A/N: I know Jonny doesn't say that, I just re-wrote it for this story.)** Jessie looked up at Jonny with hope in her eyes. "Really?" She whispered. Jonny nodded and pulled Jessie into a warm embrace. When they seperated, Jessie thought she could see tears in Jonny's eyes but ignored it as they pressed on through the complex, desperatly searching for a way out.

With the creatures mere seconds behind them, Jonny and Jessie ran down corridor after corridor untill they came to a dead end. "Oh no! Jonny what are we going to do?" Jonny desperatly searched for another way out. An access duct, air vent anything that would let them escape but found nothing. "I... I... I don't know Jessie..." The creatures reached them then, and excitedly crowded around them, knowing they were going to get a free meal. One lunged at Jonny and he sent it flying to the wall with a well aimed kick. Jessie picked up a bar and swung it at another one of the creatures. They faught with all their might but the creatures were slowly winning. Jonny had several cuts on his face and arms where the creatures had been able to get in a lucky swipe and Jessie's shoulder was torn open where one of them had been able to burry it's fangs into her.

Jessie slumped against the wall and Jonny turned to check on her. "Jessie! Don't give up now! Please, you can't die! NO!" The creatures advanced on Jonny slowly. Jonny screamed at them as he picked up the bar Jessie had been holding and swung it in a wide arc, hitting all the creatures. They retreated, knowing they would now have to be carefull of Jonny and studied him. "Jonny..." Jessie whispered. Jonny went to her, never turning his back to the creatures to be with her. "I'm not going to make it. Don't let those horrible things get me Jonny..." Jonny began to sob as he held Jessie in his arms, watching her life drain away. "Jessie, please... don't die. I love you, don't leave me... Jessie. Jessie? JESSIE!"

Sobs racked Jonny as he held Jessie's now lifeless body close to him. He felt the creatures slash at him with their claws and pushed them back as he thought of what to do. His eyes came upon the bag of charges him and Jessie had grabbed before leaving and traveling through the corridors. He set all the charges he could reach and looked at the creatures that had amassed before him. Jonny's eyes closed as he felt what little strenth he had leave him. The creatures slashed at him with all their might but Jonny was too far gone to feel the pain. The charges went off, taking the creatures with them. Jonny and Jessie's body were unharmed, protected by the mass of creatures that had surrounded them.

_Epilogue_

Benton Quest watched In horror as the body of Jonny and Jessie were brought up from the wreckage. He didn't know where they were but knew they had a knack for escaping seemingly impossible situations. The two teens seemed to be peacefully at rest, almost as if they were sleeping. Jessie was laying in Jonny's arms, his lips resting gently on her forehead. Benton felt the tears leak from his eyes, his heart feeling like a piece of it had been torn out. He slowly walked over to the bodies and placed a hand on Jonny's shoulder. "Tell your Mother I said 'hi.' Make sure you don't cause too much trouble, and be sure to watch over us, alright? I'll see you soon Son."

Benton looked at the horizon, sunset. He remembered Jonny and Jessie would walk along the beach back home at this time. Shivering, he wrapped his arms around himself as the cold air got to him. Others that had made it out of the complex alive came over to whisper words of condolences to him but he didn't hear a word of it. A warmer wind blew then, warming him to the bone, making him feel safe somehow. The wind felt like the warm embrace of his son and brought tears to his eyes. Somewhere in the distance, he heard a voice, so much like Jonny's whisper to him. "Don't cry now, we'll all be with you." And as he again looked to the horizon, he knew his son would be with him.

**Well, what do you think? Should I do more? This is the first time I've done something so morbid yet touching. Hopefully I'll be over my writers block more and be back to working on my other stories, untill then, I'll just work on Jonny and crew dying. Yay! **


	2. Chapter 2

**What horrors await the Quest's in this chapter? In the episode"The Mummies of Malenque" Jonny, Jessie and Hadji find a group of thugs who are trying to revive an ancient virus and in the process, Jessie is exposed. What could have happened if Jessie died despite receiving the antidote? Warning: Contains sucide. If this offends you, do NOT read. Jonny Quest and all logos belong to Hanna-Barbera and I in no way claim to own them.**

Tears freely streamed down Jonny's face as he looked at Jessie Bannon's still body. She was exposed to a Malenque virus and despite receiving the andidote died. Race openly sobed holding onto Jessie's hand while Hadji and Dr. Benton Quest both stood by her bedside with solem expressions. Jonny could hear Estella wimpering by Race's side and wrapped his arms around himself, as if it could hold in his aching heart. Jonny left the tent in a blind saddness. Hearing someone was following him, he stopped and turned around. His father looked at him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"We did all we could to save Jessie. You can't blame your self for what happened." Jonny looked away from his father as sobs racked his body. "You're wrong," He said hoarsly, "It was my idea to follow those guys... all I ever do is cause trouble. I'ts all my fault Jessie's dead." Benton looked at his son, unsure of what to do. "Jonny, don't say couldn't have known..." Jonny brushed his fathers hands away. "No Dad! I Jessie died because of me! She's gone, Dad. Gone... gone... gone..." Jonny sank to the ground, cradling his head in his hands.

"I need time to think." Benton nodded at his son. "Be back soon, alright." Jonny gave his father a nod before walking off into the jungle. He went to a waterfall he had found earlier that day and sat down on the ledge to think. He liked the peacefull feeling he got when he looked at something from high up, it made him feel safe. Nothing could hurt him when he was up. A bird soared over head and landed not two feet away. The bird had firery red feathers, that made Jonny feel lost in grief. Jessie had hair that same shade of red. Looking at the bird, Jonny felt that Jessie was looking at him as well. He didn't know how long he stayed at the waterfall, time seemed to stand still.

However, the sky darkened and he made his way back to the camp. When he arrived, his father went over to talk to him but stopped when Jonny put up a hand, he wasn't ready to talk. It was just too soon for his heart to handle. Jonny walked to his tent in the darkness, lost in grief and his own thoughts. He didn't know how it happened, but he soon found himself curled up on the cold ground weeping, crying for Jessie to come back. Hadji found him like that and simply sat next to him, allowing Jonny to clear his system. When Jonny was done crying, he looked up at Hadji.

Hadji gave him a sad smile and Jonny sat up and began to again, make his way to the tent he would be sleeping in. When he got there, his eyes fell to the sleeping bag that earlier this morning, Jessie had been peacefully sleeping in. He crawled over to in and ran a hand over the glossy surface, wishing he had never came on the excavation. At least then Jessie might still be alive. He suddenly felt the need to run, he didn't know where, all he knew was he would feel better. He took a flashlight and his sleeping bag before silently sneaking back to the waterfall.

Peering over the edge Jonny felt lonlier than ever. He would never be able to share the beauty of the waterfall with Jessie, and no one else, even Hadji, would be able to understand it like she would. Jonny could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he shifted his posistion on the rock. He felt like he was sitting on something and stood up. Looking around, he saw nothing and remembered the pocket knife Race had gotten him for his thirteenth birthday. He fondly remembered the day his dad grounded him for carving his and Jessies initals into one of the trees on the edge of the property.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled it out and looked at it. I had been a couple years and he still had it, even though Race said he should get a new one, he prefered to keep it. Jonny heard flapping wings over head and looked up to see a great red bird, possibly the same one he saw earlier. The bird landed by his side and looked him in the eye. Jonny was amazed and reached out for the bird. Shocked by the fact it did not fly away, he gently stroked it's wing. At this, the bird did fly away and Jonny felt loneliness wash over him again.

"Jessie... life isn't worth it without you. You were the reason I always faught to get out of tough situations. Now... it's just pointless... forgive me, Jessie. But I can't wait to be with you." With that, Jonny opened the knife and rested it on his wrist. He took a deep breath and made a quick, deep slice. Blood poured out immediatly and Jonny gasped, staring at his bleeding wrist. The great red bird flew back and landed on Jonny's leg, tears of blood leaking out of it's eyes. Jonny could feel his mind going blank and he heard an erie voice in his head as he felt it was harder and harder to breathe.

_And so he ran to the castle at the edge of time and space across the void._

_Wandering in circles at the gate of Atres call._

Jonny felt he was drifting on water, being slowly rocked back and forth. He smiled, he didn't know why, something in him just told him to smile. He laid back and once more closed his clear, saphire eyes before the darkness completly surrounded him and his heart beat no more.


End file.
